


I Choose You!

by Lord_Of_Isolation



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, For the love of god I can't spell Pokémon correctly anymore, Modern verse, child neglect probs, congrats for getting this far, does anyone read this anymore, i swear I'm not on drugs, ronnies baby Pokémon is adorable, the title is shit, this is probably going to be shit, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Of_Isolation/pseuds/Lord_Of_Isolation
Summary: So basically this is a heathers Pokémon trainer fic, I'm not crazy I swear. This is set in Westerberg, a region where the all the Pokémon from Kanto, Sinnoh, Jotoh, and Hoenn are located living together in harmony. Well, mostly harmony. Team Sky has been acting up a little. But enough of that, the Heathers are still the top dogs, they're just about to embark on the Legendary Journey(tm). So yeah, consider.





	1. The Start(TM)

It was morning, the sun was shining, the pidgey's were chirping, and it was a beautiful day. To some of course.

Heather Chandler groaned as her alarm went off, and the annoying beeping sounded. She growled at it as she smashed her fist onto the snooze button and turned over. She could get a few more hours of sleep, right? Wrong.

She startled awake as a literal Growlithe leapt onto her bed and started to yell.

"Wake up, wake up!" That was Heather McNamara, the sunshiny, happy, absolute adorable ball of energy was leaping around on her bed, clearly excited about something. She was the innocent of the group, always clad in yellow.

"What the fuck Heather! How'd you get into my house?!" Chandler yelled in her hoarse morning voice.

"House-keeping let us in." A girl whose outfit was entirely green strolled into her bedroom. That was Heather Duke, yes they are all named Heather. Duke was that sort of person who would complement you on your outfit or something, and then go behind your back and spread some nasty rumor about you and the football quarterback.

"Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw, why don't we invite the homeless guy down the street then, or maybe even the motherfucking stoners that hang out at the 7-11s downtown!" Chandler stated sarcastically. "Why are even up right now, it's fucking eight in the morning?"

Duke smirked, "You really forgot?"

"Yes asshole! Why are you here!"

"Come on Heather, we're gonna get Pokémon today from Fleming!" Mac yelled excitedly, still jumping on Heathers bed, and also her legs, which were under the bed.

"Oh, right! But really, Fleming?" She groaned. "Just, just give me, like, thirty minutes to get ready."

"More like an hour." Duke muttered.

"I heard that bitch!"

***************************

True to her word, Chandler was ready in more or less thirty minutes. She joined the other Heathers outside, and they began to walk to Flemings lab, which was just a little ways away.

They made small talk as they went, gossiping about other people, planning whose lives to ruin, you know, normal teenage girl things.

When they got there, however, they were late. 

"Ah, Heather and Heather." Fleming said. Duke tapped her foot against the ground impatiently, "and Heather." Fleming said reluctantly.

"Perhaps you didn't get the time, you're late." She gestured to a case behind her, "All the Pokémon have been chosen."

Mac was distraught, Duke was confused, and Chandler was down right pissed. They were just gen minutes late! And she has the nerve to tell them that all the Pokémon have been chosen. "Maybe there's still some more?" Chandler said, putting on a fake smile and tightening her fists into balls.

"I'm afraid not, but you can come back next week." Chandler wa ready to go off on this bitch, professor or no. But before she could, a small, hesitant vice interuppted.

"Actually, Professor, I saw some Pokémon in the back there, one for each of their represented colors." A girl popped her head around the door frame, Chandler didn't even notice she was there, and by the looks of the other Heathers faces, neither did they.

Fleming disappeared for a quick minute, then walked back out. "I see that there are, hurry up and choose." Then she left. Mac started to run towards the area, but Chandler held out her arm.

"That was some excellent timing, who are you?" She demanded.

"Uh, Veronica, Sawyer. And, uh, thank you?" The girl walked out from behind the doorway, and Chandler got a full view of her. She was wearing a ratty grey cardigan, and some colorful scarves. She also had a little black messenger bag on her right shoulder. Chandler had an idea.

"Um, I'm just gonna, go now, if that's fine-" She stopped when Chandler smirked and lifted up her chin with one perfectly manicured nail. She hesitated, sensing that she was dealing with one of the top dogs of society, then she slowly looked up.

"Hmmm." Chandler pondered as she looked into Veronica's chocolate eyes. She never realized how deep brown eyes could get, she could just keep staring and staring, never finding the bottom of the Furret-colored abyss.

"Are you just gonna stare at each other like lovestruck idiots, or am I gonna have to forcefully remove you guys from each other." Duke said sassily. Veronica blushed deeply and looked away, while Chandler had the fainstest trace of red across her nose. 

"Of course not! I was just that we should clean her up a little, and keep her. She looks like she actually needs friends with the way she's dressed." Chandler rambled. Veronica looked a bit offended, but brushed it off. These girls were more fashionable than she was anyway.

"Okay, okay! But first, can we please get our Pokémon?!" Mac said, squirming in place.

"Ugh, fine, just be quick about it!" Chandler said, as she walked out the door that lead to a spacious backyard, with exactly three Pokémon in it. True to. Veronica's word, they were all color coded exactly like they were.

There was a little shy Bulbasuar, a hot-headed Charmander, and a very relaxed Pikachu. So relaxed in fact, that it was snoring in a patch of grass, and didn't even notice when Mac was standing over them. Mac, on the other hand, squealed, and lifted the Pikachu off the ground, giving it a very rude awakening. It promptly used Thundershock and electrocuted her and she fell over, dazed. 

"Oh shit, is, is she okay?" Asked a nervous Veronica.

"She's fine." Duke said, "She's a lot tougher than she looks." She added with a touch of pride. This was quickly proven as Mac sat up and laughed. She looked at the Pikachu, who was looking at her warily, but allowed her to let them.

Duke, on the other hand, had gone over to the Bulbasaur and had simply picked it up, holding it like one would hold a baby. The Bulbasaur had just relaxed into her embrace, sensing that it would not get out of this one if they tried.

Chandler had straight up sauntered over to the Charmander, and simply said, "You're mine."

The Charmander had apparently agreed, because it looked at her and nodded. Chandler held out her hand as the Charmander climbed up her arm and settled on her shoulder.

Chandler smirked and nodded, turning her attention back to Veronica. Veronica grinned nervously and shrank down as Chandler turned the full force of her Mythic Bitch Queen Smirk on her.

"So, " she began, "now that we all have our Pokémon, we're gonna make you beautiful." She said it like it was no big deal, liek they did this to literally every girl that they had met and liked. "Okay?" She said in a tone that brooked no arguement or so help her god.

"Okay!" Veronica breathlessly agreed, eager to be beautiful in the eyes of the Heathers.

Chandler, Duke, and Mac all gave the Popular Bitch Smirk(TM), and lead her into a bathroom just off to the side of the west lab wall. Mac was still holding her Pikachu, whom she dubbed "Cheese". Duke was still cradling her Bulbasaur named "Demeter" in honor of the Greek god of agriculture. Chandler had named her Charmander "Fafnir" after the Norse myth dragon.

Chandler set her bag down on the ground and began to pull out a variety of tops, Duke did the same, except there were skirts and pants, some long, some short. Some so short it just looked like a thick belt. Mac began to pull out make-up from her bag. They all did it so perfectly and so in unison, that Veronica wondered if this was apart of the initiation.

Chandler grinned as she picked out a button up navy blue shirt with a slightly lighter blue collar. Duke grinned in turn as she picked out some jeans that went down to just above her knees. Mac grinned as she saw some makeup that would be prefect for Veronica.

"Take off your clothes." Chandler ordered.

"Wh-what?!" 

"You heard me, take them off." Duke smirked at Chandler. Chandler hit her in the ribs with her elbow. "How else are we gonna make sure these fit?"

"F-fair enough." Veronica stuttered as she turned away from them as she slipped off her cardigan and her black shirt underneath. Chandler tried not to stare at Veronica's smooth skin, only marred by scars littered across her back, spread apart and very old. She tried to distract herself with small talk.

"So, why did you come to Flemings?" Veronica flinched a little, as the words came out harsher than she intended.

"Oh, I was picking up and egg she asked me to take. It's in my bag."

Chandler saw Mac make her way over to the old messenger bag and take out an egg. The egg was yellow, with black stripes on it. Chandler wondered what it could be. 

She turned back to Veronica, immediately regretting the decision as Veronica started to take off her pants, showing off a pair of blue underwear and some very nice legs, which were again, only marred by old scars.

She felt herself turn a little red as Duke grinned at her, seeing her stare. 

"So, Heather." Duke said, both Mac and Chandler turned. "No, not you Heather, the other Heather. The one that's staring a lt Veronica."

"Shut up Heather!"

Duke just smirked. "What're you gonna do to help with Veronica."

"I'm helping her with her makeup! Christ on a cracker!" Which happened to be soon, as Veronica had finished putting on her pants, and turned to look at them. Chandler took a small moment to look at Veronica. She was better looking then she was before, no, a lot better looking. The shirt helped bring out her boobs, and her pants brought out her ass.

Chandler cleared her throat and held out her hand to Mac. Mac put the makeup into Chandlers outstretched hand and she got to work. She out-lined her eyes and made her pale face have a bit more color in it. Lastly, she out-lined her lips making them more kissable than before.

"So, uh, how do I look?" Veronica said as she smiled nervously.

"Like a Heather." They all stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um hi, im Lord Of Isolation, and, uh, this is my first fic on here? I use they/them pronouns, so yeah. Please be gentle, uh, come nerd out with me on my tumblr? https://veronica-sassier-than-you.tumblr.com

Veronica had to admit, the Heathers were kind of decent, when you got to know them of course. Chandlers bitchiness, Dukes sass, and Macs cheerful demeanor made for an interesting combination, and not one that was entirely unpleasant. 

It just took some getting use to, Veronica thought, as they traveled down Route One. The Heathers were bickering over the "is it route or route" arguement, and so far they were getting nowhere. Suddenly, Chandler turned to Veronica, and said, "Well, you have to be our tie breaker, I guess, because someone didn't care." She sent a glare at Duke, who was filing her nails, looking disinterested.

"Oh, uh." Veronica stuttered, not used to being put on the spot like this. "Uh, I say it both ways I guess? I mean, it kind of depends..." Chandler huffed and turned to Mac, who was sticking out her tongue at her.

"Well, now we don't even have a tie breaker! I'm looking at you Heather." She said, as she glared at Duke. She just smirked and looked away. Chandler and Mac turned back to their arguement, which seemed like it would last forever. They were soon distracted, however, by a shrill screech, which came from Mac.

She was jumping up and down, and Cheese, who was asleep in her hair, startled awake and gave Mac her second shock of the day. However, Mac was not swayed. She was jumping up and down like the Growlithe pup she was, and pointed to a small patch of grass, which was rustling,

"I saw it first so I call first dibs!" She yelled, and ran over to the grass. Inside was a tiny Caterpie, looking a little frightened. Cheese jumped from her shoulder, eager for his new friend. The Caterpie tried to get away, but Cheese had trapped it in, using his surprisingly quick moves.

"Ok Cheese, use Tackle!" Mac shouted, grinning like a maniac. Cheese quickly complied, and head-butted the Caterpie, to get its HP down. Mac quickly threw a pokeball at it, and everyone else watched with baited breath as it shook, and finally settled down with a sharp click. Mac jumped up and down, very excited. She was the one to catch the first Pokémon out of the group! 

She ran up to Duke, Ronnie, and Chandler and gave them all a big group hug, still fangirling like crazy. Ronnie sighed as she remembered catching her first Pokémon, which was her little Gastly. She remembered the excitement, and the fear that came with watching the pokeball shake, wondering if the Pokémon was going to reject her.

Mac let her Caterpie out of its pokeball, and quickly began to make friends with it, because, who could resist Mac, Ronnie figured.

******************************

Night fell quickly, and they still weren't out of the route. It was a pretty long route, almost six miles, and it was surprising to Ronnie that the Heathers could walk so fast in heels. She was wearing what they got her, but a pair of tennis shoes instead of those death traps people call footwear.

Ronnie grinned as she saw a small, flat area that they could use to make camp. She quickly pointed it out to the others, and they set off towards it, grateful for the break. They all managed to fit everything they needed into backpacks, or in Ronnies case, a messenger bag.

The Heathers set their stuff on the ground, while Ronnie opted for the tree that was over-hanging the site. They even had color-coded sleepwear and sleeping bags, Ronnie thought amused. She set up her plain black sleeping bag up in the tree on the sturdiest and largest branch she could find, which was a little ways off the ground.

"Veronica, are you gonna be alright up there?" Mac asked.

Ronnie chuckled, having heard this sentence before many times. "Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry about it!"

"If you're sure.." Mac trailed off. 

"Trust me, I'll be fine!" Mac still looked unconvinced, but left it alone as she got into her pyjamas and slipped into her bag, curled up against Cheese and her Caterpie, who she named Pie, and they were asleep in minutes. The others took a bit more time to get ready for bed, as they made sure that everything was there, and tried to find the best spot for their bags. Ronnie watched all of this, amused at their struggles. But soon, the other Heathers were asleep as well.

Ronnie shifted in her bag, trying to get to her bag without crawling out of her makeshift bed. She succeeded, but only after several minutes of reaching, finally settling for sliding out halfway and pulling her bag towards her. She unzipped it and pulled out the egg.

Smiling, she slipped back into her bag, and shifted her body so that she was curled around the egg, trying to make it as safe as possible. She was asleep moments after, with the sounds of the forest and the warmth of the egg on her stomach.

*************

To say Chandler was startled was to say the least. It was morning, and she was the first one up, like always. She was facing to the left, just shy of a large bush, and momentarily stared at it, trying to get her bearings and figure out where she was. The she remembered, she was traveling on her Pokémon adventure, and was still on the first route. She indoctrinated another girl into the Heathers, and was currently traveling with her, and the other Heathers. Suddenly, she heard a noise and looked above her.

There, was Veronica, above her, as her branch was directly above were Heather was sleeping. But that wasn't the most alarming part, that part belonged to the moment when she realized that Veronica was just a foot above her, not like the six-to-seven feet she was when she first started in the tree. Heather quietly slid out of her sleeping bag, and looked at the predicament that was Ronnie.

She was upside-down, holding her egg, the only thing holding her up was her right foot, which was wedged between two branches, stuck tight. Heather, who was steadily moving backwards, had tripped over Duke, and then fallen onto Mac. They both awoke with a yelp, which thankfully didn't wake Veronica.

"What the hell, Heather!" Duke whisper-yelled, still half-asleep. Mac was just disoriented, rubbing her eyes with her fists. Chandler quickly put a finger up to her mouth, the universal sign for shut-up, and pointed at Veronica. Duke's eyes widened comically, and Mac put her hand up to her mouth. Duke looked at Chandler, and pointed at Veronica. Chandler got what she was suggesting, and frantically shook her head. Duke gave her a look that said "you brought her into our little circle, you're in charge of her". Chandler sighed and made her way over to Veronica.

As she walked up, she took a moment to study Veronica. Her pants were riding up her legs, giving her a nice view of her soft pale skin. She was clutching the egg, and making cute little snoring noises. Best of all, her shirt rode up on her torso, and Heather got a full view of Veronica's abs and toned stomach. She also got a glance at Veronica's bra, which was also blue.

Heather blushed and hesitantly raised her hand up. She began to gently poke Veronica in the stomach, but she just grumbled a bit and held the egg tighter. Then, she began to poke a bit lower, at her chest region. The same result occurred, just with more squirming. She finally resorted to poking Veronica's face, and she opened her eyes.

****************

Ronnie was feeling a little disoriented at being woken up, and strangely light-headed. She opened her eyes to see Heather Chandler, standing in front of her in all her pyjama glory, but she was.... upside-down? Then Veronica felt a light pressure on her ankle, which quickly grew to the point of being uncomfortable, and it also hurt a little. She looked up and saw her foot? Caught on a branch? She looked down and saw that Chandlers sleeping bag was directly below her, and then it hit her. Veronica Sawyer was dangling upside-down, in a tree, while one of the most beautiful Heathers stood above her looking concerned.

Veronica quickly began to trash in the tree. Heather looked alarmed, and started to say something, when Ronnie fell right out of the tree. Panicking, Heather held her arms out and Ronnie fell in them. They looked at each other for a moment, then they both blushed. Ronnie scrambled out of Heathers grip and she fell to the ground, stuttering a quick "thank you". Heather also stuttered, though not as much as Ronnie did, and said "welcome".

After that fiasco was over, they all packed up camp and started making their way to the next town, a place called Candy Town.


End file.
